


Little moment

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Star Wars References, setting: early 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Angie, Peggy and Sharon have a moment on the beach





	

Peggy sat on the porch swing looking out over the beach, a blanket draped over. It was a chilly May morning, but Sharon wanted to play in the sand and Peggy never was one to say no to that little girl.

“There you are,” Angie said from the backdoor, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Sharon was up with the sun wanting to collect sea shells.”

Angie took a seat on the swing. “Oh what I wouldn’t give to have that much energy.”

“I don’t know, you’ve still got some energy left in that old body of yours.”

Sharon looked up at the house and began smiling when she saw Angie. “Angie!” she exclaimed running up the beach, her lopsided pigtails bouncing with every step.. “I want to show you what I found.”

“Of course little one. But first we need to do something about that hair.” Angie patted the spot beside her and Sharon climbed up. “Now what should I do?”

“I want Princess Leia buns!”

“Princess Leia?” Peggy asked. “I thought you said you’re to grown up to play princess.”

“She’s a special Princess Aunt Peggy. She has a gun and she helped bring down the evil empire.”

“She certainly does sound like a Special Princess,” Angie told her as she separated the section of hair into three parts. “Do you want to be her when you grow up?”

Sharon thought for a moment and then said. “No. I want to be a superhero.”

“A superhero?” Peggy asked.

“Yeah, like you.” Sharon looked over at Angie. “Did you know that Aunt Peggy used to be a superhero?”

“Did she?”

“Yeah. She worked with Captain America and saved us from the bad guys.”

Angie glanced over at Peggy and gave her a smile. “Well it sounds like your Aunt Peggy is a lot like Princess Leia.”

“No.” Sharon shook her head. “Princess Leia kisses Han Solo. Aunt Peggy doesn’t do that.”

“She doesn’t?” Angie tried to hold back a laugh.

“Nope. Right Aunt Peggy.”

Peggy smiled and laid her head on Angie’s shoulder. “That’s right sweetheart.”


End file.
